If Fanfiction Had a Soundtrack
by not-so-loony13
Summary: This is a collection of Marauder-centric oneshots inspired by 13 random songs from my iPod. Rated K-T because each oneshot will vary in genre and rating.


**A/N: **This story is really a collection of oneshots put together. The reason I'm doing it this way is because they all are going to be set up in the same format: inspired by a song, main characters are people from the Marauder era, and they are all in three parts. Some are a bit fluffy, while others are somewhat angsty. I picked 13 random songs from my iPod to inspire these, and I recommend listening to them as background music while you're reading.

Disclaimer: I know you all will be shocked to hear it, but _I do not, in fact, own Harry Potter._ *tear*. "She Said" belongs to Everfound. I'm merely playing in JKR's world and listening to really good music.

Happy reading!

She Said

Part 1

The Quidditch pitch was empty. An hour ago, practice for the Gryffindor team had ended, and all the players had escaped the dreary, wet conditions in favor of hot showers and the promise of a satisfying meal back at the castle. The stands (sparsely populated in the first place) were bare…almost. One lone human silhouette stood out against the gray sky, shivering.

_He's got to be done now,_ thought Peter. _Last year he might've spent an hour staring at his reflection, but not anymore. Where is he?_ He rubbed his gloved hands together for the hundredth time. Peter had faithfully watched the entire Quidditch practice, every last minute of it. Friends of other players came, too, but none stayed the whole time. Not even Lily had the patience to sit through two hours of drills, especially in the cold November air. Peter, on the other hand, had nothing better to do. Sirius was back in the castle serving detention (funny story…), and Remus was visiting his mother for real this time. That left Peter to watch Quidditch practice. In the freezing cold.

"He left a half-hour ago," someone said. Peter jumped; startled, and nearly toppled over when he saw who the voice belonged to. He recognized her immediately; though she had graduated five years before, she hadn't changed one bit. Wild and black, her hair appeared to have a life of its own. Peter remembered that another Slytherin had once called her Medusa. He ended up in the Hospital Wing with snakes instead of hair, haunted by maniacal laughter.

"Wh…what do you mean?" Peter felt stupid, just sitting there. He might as well say something. Bellatrix rolled her heavily lidded eyes and Peter resisted the urge to cringe. People who annoyed Bella Black tended to end up injured.

"I _meant_ that your friend Potter left with that redhead ages ago," she replied. Peter's stomach fell. Had James forgotten him? Apparently. Then again, if _he _had a girlfriend as pretty as Lily Evans, he'd probably forget about other people as well. Still, that didn't mean it was okay with him.

"Potter's not going want you around forever, Pettigrew," Bellatrix said.

"That's not true! Us Marauders are always going to be friends."

"Peter," she said pityingly. That was strange in itself…he had been of the opinion that her emotional range didn't include sympathy. "That's a nice idea, but think for a moment. What are all of you going to do after Hogwarts?"

"Sirius and James are going to be Aurors," Peter said instantly.

"And Lupin?"

"Remus wants to teach."

"Exactly. Aurors are always busy, Peter. And teachers? I don't know if you've noticed, but they don't seem to have much of a life outside of Hogwarts during the school year." She paused to let him ponder that for a moment. "What about you? What are your plans?"

Peter thought for a few minutes.

"I…don't know," he said honestly. It was true; he had no idea what he wanted to do after Hogwarts. Being an Auror was out- he didn't have the brains. Teacher? That was laughable. So he still didn't have the foggiest idea of what he'd do to earn a living.

"You like being around the strong people." Bellatrix interrupted his musings abruptly.

"What?"

"Potter, my _dear_ cousin, Lupin…all of them are smart and talented. You like the feeling you get when you're with them…like you're important." Peter was somewhat anxious about this statement. Had she been watching him? If so, why? What could chubby, tagalong Peter Pettigrew have that this terrifying young woman wanted?

"That's not why I'm friends with them!"

"Peter. Face the facts- if they weren't the most popular students at Hogwarts, you would've found different friends, wouldn't you?"

Peter considered that for a moment. As much as he didn't want to admit it, this was true as well.

"We're very alike, Peter," Bella said throatily. Peter would have laughed at the absurdity of this statement, had he not been busy trying to remember to breathe. What was the matter with him? This was a _known Death Eater_ he was talking to. The same person who delighted in causing people pain was mere inches from his face. Yet he couldn't take his dull blue eyes off of her cold black ones. Bellatrix stepped even closer to him and stroked his chin with the tip of her long index finger.

"I, too, am drawn to power…and I've found someone who has it."

_Oh no_. "I think you'd get along well with him, Peter. He'll be able to give you so much more than your 'friends' ever could. Think about it," she urged. "Power! Influence! Glory!" Bella said with relish. "And…he won't abandon you."

Peter paused to consider this for a moment. What could happen? He'd be protected, that was for sure. And there was no reason the other Marauders _needed_ to know. Besides, they had their own problems. He made his decision.

"When do I get to meet this…person?"

"I'll let you know, Peter." With that, Bellatrix Black tapped his cheek, swooped down the bleachers and disappeared. Peter shook his head and sat there a moment before getting up and going back to the castle. He doubted that Charms essay would get done tonight. He had bigger things to worry about.

"_The Pettigrew boy?"_

"_I think we have him, My Lord. Teenage boys can't resist certain…charms…and he is power-hungry. I am convinced he'll be begging for the Mark as soon as you meet him."_

"_Good, very good. I commend you. Perhaps you shall sit next to me when we meet tonight?"_

"_With pleasure, My Lord."_

Part 2

"They're my friends!" Peter was horrified. Granted, he hadn't spoken to the Potters for a while, but they still invited him over for tea. He usually didn't accept, telling them that his new job in Honeydukes kept him busy. They seemed to understand.

"Are they?" Bellatrix said softly. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I'm their Secret Keeper!"

"Only because they thought nobody would suspect you. That is an insult, Peter! They're using you!"

"But…"

"Dare you defy the Dark Lord?"

"I'm not defying him!"

Bellatrix put her hands on his shoulders. Peter couldn't suppress a shudder. Even now, after all he had seen Bella do, he couldn't keep his heart rate down when she was in the vicinity.

"Peter, think of it. If you tell the Dark Lord what he wishes to know, then you will be honored above anyone else. He will reward you well."

"Will he hurt them?"

"Assuredly not."

Peter bit his lip. This could work to his favor. If he gave away Lily and James, then he'd ascend to the Dark Lord's inner circle, like Bellatrix. He would be safe. And Bella said herself that his friends wouldn't be harmed…

"Tell the Dark Lord…that I will tell him what he wants to know."

"You made the right choice, Peter."

_I hope so._

Part 3

Peter was numb. _What have I done?_ Lily and James were dead. Dead! And it was his fault. Bellatrix had lied, and so had his master. _What did I expect?_ He thought bitterly. _The Marauders failed me. The Dark Lord failed me. Now I have failed them._ He knew there was only a matter of time before someone found out that Peter Pettigrew betrayed his best friends to their enemy. What could he do? What would Sirius say? What would Remus say? What would his mother say? _What have I done?_

Yet he could not face his fate. Peter avoided looking into the steel gray eyes, afraid of what he would find within their depths. With a wave of his wand and a cry of pain, a bit of flesh fell to the ground as a small rat dove into the gutters.

_What have I done?_

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please take the time to review and help me become a better writer!


End file.
